Princes and Frogs
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Vegeta attempts to cheer Bulma up in a letter. The Letter contains the Lyrics to the Song ' Princes and Frogs ' by Superchick. - COMPLETE -


**Princes and Frogs  
  
SVS: Just a cute short lil' Fic I came up with. Vegeta's letter to Bulma is the Lyric's to the Song ' Prince's and Frogs ' by Superchick. I had to Update this earlier today because I found the Remix Lyrics...which really fit well! LOL! This story is Dedicated to my Mom...A BIG Superchick and DB/Z/GT fan!**  
  
Bulma hesitated as Yamcha through his arm around her, she never asked for this. She wasn't even in the mood for it. But, he was inches away so she had to think of something fast.  
  
Closing her eyes, she let her hand violently collide with his. She knew it was for his own good, bu she felt guilty.  
  
" What was that for? " Yamcha hissed, backing away and holding his cheek.  
  
Bulma buried her head in her hands, waving one of them quickly. " Just leave me alone... "  
  
" Bulma, I? "  
  
" I said...GO!! "  
  
Without a thought, Yamcha panicked and left the room. Noticing a certain Saiyan Prince was hiding in the shadow's as he passed. He ignored him, trying to get as far away from Bulma as he could.  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself as he watched the man run in fright, amused. He peeked his head over into the room, expecting to see Bulma in fury. But, that's not what he saw.  
  
She'd started to cry, tears dripping towards the floor and staining the carpet.  
  
His expression slightly softened, and without a second thought he sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
" What do you want?! " She hissed, lifting her head up so he could see her puffy face.  
  
Vegeta stared away from her and towards the floor, trying to think of something to say that wasn't out of character. He slowly placed an arm on her beck, kindly patting it as soft as he could without making her crash to the floor. Being in the Gravity Room for so long made it hard to get used to the Gravity on Earth once again.  
  
Bulma spoke once more, ignoring Vegeta's attempt at being sentimental. " I hate men, what dog's they all are! "  
  
The Saiyan Prince heaved a sigh, moving his hand away and leaving the room. He didn't have any other way he could help her, she just needed time alone.  
  
------------  
  
Bulma yawned, spreading her arms out and stretching them as she awoke. She was glad that Yamcha had left for a week, that gave her time to think things through.  
  
A knock came to her door, causing her to slightly jump in alarm. " Who is it?! "  
  
A deep voice answered from the outside, " It's me, Vegeta... "  
  
She was left in confusion for several seconds, but came back to reality. " Come on in... "  
  
Vegeta slowly opened the door, closing it behind him. Red blush suddenly forming around his cheek area as he realized she was still in her night gown. " Uh...I thought you'd want some Coffee... "  
  
She blinked several times, watching as he placed it on a coaster next to her bed. But, looking closely she noticed he slipped something next to it. But, before she could ask him what it was...he was gone.  
  
Bulma shrugged, picking up the warm Coffee and what appeared to be a letter next to it. She opened the seal, pulling out a nicely folded piece of paper. The writing was in old English text.  
  
_Dear Bulma,  
  
You hate men is what you say, and I understand how you feel that way  
All girls dream of a Fairy Tale  
But what you've got's like a Used Car Salesman  
Trying to conceal what's wrong behind a smile and a song  
And I'm not saying that boys are not like that  
But I think you should know  
That some of us will grow  
Because...All princes start as frogs and all gentlemen as dogs  
Just wait till it's plain to see  
What we're growing up to be  
Some frogs will still be frogs  
Some dogs will still be dogs  
Some boys will become men  
Just don't kiss us til then  
You found him is what you say  
And we all want you to feel that way  
But the frog you've got seems cute enough to kiss  
And maybe frogs seem like that's all their is  
But just because you haven't found your prince yet  
Doesn't mean you're still not a princess  
And what if if your prince comes riding in  
While you're kissin' a frog what's he gonna think then  
So look into his eyes  
Are you a princess or a fly?  
  
Love,  
-Your Secret Admirer_  
  
Bulma re-read the letter several times before she got the hint, and she finally knew what he was trying to tell her. He'd seen the events of last night, and was trying to cheer her up. It was unlike him to stay in the shadows like that.  
  
She sipped her Coffee, a smile forming on her lips. Maybe some Prince's do start as Frogs. Vegeta did, she was sure of that.  
  
Laying back in her bed, she stared at the cieling. " Maybe I'm after the wrong guy? Maybe I need something different, something no one would expect... "  
  
She pondered this, finally getting up to get dressed. It wasn't long until she came to conclusion of who that someone was.  
  
**SVS: The End. Hope you all liked it! Remember to check my Bio for Summary's of New Chapter's for your favorite Stories!**


End file.
